


~The Temple~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master, His Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I am sorry sweet thing, Insight in Rina's character, Other, brief sexual assault, gift shopping, how Rina becomes the Herald of Andraste, life as a sub, mentions of a wedding, poor Rina, short before temple explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Master Cullen approved of her request reluctantly, Rina goes to the Temple of sacred Ashes for some shopping.<br/>And from there... everything went to the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Temple~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_elf_mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_elf_mage/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to the sweet tiny_elf_mage, who writes whole essays as comments under my stories. Thank you for your opinions and detailed suggestions! They make me smile!

 

 

Silvery, the amulet glinted in the midday sun. Rina’s smile was just as radiant, turquoise eyes dancing with joy. Yes, this was perfect for Master Cullen. The round pendant looked so large in comparison to her small hand as she tilted it to the left and right. Smiling at the stylized sun at the front, tracing reverently the engraved words on the backside. Words which made this amulet, the wedding anniversary gift for her Master unique.

 

_~Usque ad mortem atque ultra~_

_~Aeterni vestry~_

 

His second in command Ser Rylen helped her with the translation, a mix of awe and amusement on his tattooed features as she nervously asked for his help. It was difficult for Rina to speak with others. Master Cullen encouraged her greatly, but she felt much safer in his presence alone. With others, she tended to stutter or remain silent at all, too overwhelmed and shy. And her talk with Ser Rylen was no exception, even though she knew that he meant her no harm. A Templar just like Master Cullen, a champion of the just. Righteous. Sworn to protect innocent and helpless people.

Only because of Ser Rylen’s incredible patience, they were finally able to translate what Rina wanted to have written on the amulet. ‘Usque ad mortem atque ultra’ was in the old language the Templars used for their rituals, meaning ‘Till death and beyond’. These words held power, Rina felt it under her fingertips. The second line of words was equally written in the Templar language, sealing and renewing her promise to him. Her Master and husband. ‘Aeterni vestry’. Forever yours.

 

The long chain attached to the pendant dangled from her fingers, long enough so Master Cullen could wear it comfortably under all his armor. Silvery just like the pendant, a testament of how expensive it had been. White gold. All her pocket money spent on this. Tenderly Rina closed her fingers around the pendant, and lifted it up to her chest. Holding it close to her heart, she stopped at the entrance of the market place in front of the temple to let a group of grey wardens pass.

Nothing new, she had seen more of them earlier, walking into the temple. Just like some Qunari merchants, Mages, Templars and a few elves.  Even a group of dwarves crossed her path earlier. None of them took notice of Rina, and she was glad for it. Remaining unseen, a ghost, a shadow. For her, it was enough to be acknowledged by Master Cullen. To occupy center stage made her more than nervous. The wedding was a small one, because of this. Just a few Templars, the most trusted ones of her Master. And of course his mentor. Witnessing how she pledged herself to her Master, and became Lady Sabrina Rutherford. Beloved wife of Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Knight Commander of Kirkwall. Saying the same words, which now were written on the backside of the pendant.

 

Rina sighed deeply and glanced around, making sure to stand in no one’s way before continuing her own. Additional to the clothes Master had chosen this morning for her, she wore now a thick woolen cloak in dark red, with white fur surrounding the hood at the front. It shielded her sensitive ears from noise and the bitter cold wind, rustling in the pine trees nearby. Also a gift from her Master, commissioned shortly after they arrived in Haven. Unlike him, who trained only in tunic, leather trousers and boots with his soldiers, Rina already shuddered at the tiniest draft of wind.

A difficult combination at first. While Rina never complained outright, there was a huge difference between keeping the window to their bedroom open in Haven now, compared to Kirkwall. She understood her Master’s reasons, even though he never clearly stated it. But he didn’t need to. Rina understood perfectly. Claustrophobia wasn’t foreign to her, and in certain situations she felt just the same. For her, it was being in a room full of people, with no way out.

And to be honest… it had its merits. To compensate for the steady chilly breeze in the bedroom, Master Cullen held her tight at night. One hand wrapped around her waist, pulled close against his naked chest. His other arm her pillow, legs entangled and surrounded by his scent. Her Master was always feverishly hot in temperature, like a personal human heater. Rina smiled at the image and took the first two steps downwards, away from the temple.

She longed to be in his arms again. And maybe, just maybe… she would be able to hold out with giving him his gift too soon this time. The giddiness of seeing his eyes light up with gratitude and approval was addictive. Two times in the past, Rina had ended up giving him his birthday present earlier. But their wedding day would already be at the end of the week. This, she could manage. Five more days. The amulet would be concealed in her pouch, and she knew her Master would never touch it without her permission.

 

Both knew she would give it freely if he only asked, but this wasn’t the point. Master Cullen always said that she was allowed to have her own little secrets, as long as they weren’t dangerous to her, him or the Templar Order. Tiny secrets, like his wedding gift. Rina halted as a group of Chantry Sisters went past her. All clad in simple white linen, the red velvet of their added layer of clothing a cheap comparison to the dark rich velvet the Templars wore. Twelve in number, and just a little older than Rina if her guess was right. Maybe around twenty-seven, thirty at most. There were also young children running around at the market place, laughing and obvious to the tension which brooded subliminal. But Rina knew. Master Cullen had been very insistent in his instructions. To be honest, he wasn’t happy at all that she wanted to go to the temple alone. Offered to go with her in the afternoon, when his work was done. But Rina refused for the first time. Feeling strong enough to do this on her own. And she succeeded. Not even one panic attack, even though the temple and courtyard were crowded heavily.

 

She breathed deeply to calm herself, waiting patiently as the group of chantrysisters went past her. Carrying the scent of incense and candle wax with them, and a cloud of cheap perfume. At this, she wrinkled her nose, head tilting to the side. A near desperate attempt to escape this odor. Her hood slipped partially and pointed ears twitched instantly as the wind carried over words from the women’s hushed conversation. Something about a private meeting between the Divine and someone unknown. The Chantry sisters puzzled over the reason for this strange action. So private, not even the left and right hand of the divine were informed about it. The supposed talk with the leaders of the Templar Order and Mages would take place tomorrow, Rina knew this from her Master. He was one of those invited to this meeting. And he had planned to take her with him.

Then one of the chantry sisters said something that made Rina stop in her tracks. ‘Let’s hurry then! Mother Giselle has been waiting for weeks for the blessed amulets!’ Turquoise eyes dropped down to her own amulet, then contemplating to the chantry sisters, walking back in the direction of the temple.

Of course! Why haven’t thought of this sooner! Rina scolded herself silently, then hurried to keep up with the retreating women. Small hand clinging to the amulet tightly, she wove her way through the crowd. Yes, she would ask the Divine to bless her amulet. Heart beating faster at the thought of her Master`s pleased smile, Rina climbed up the marble stairs leading to the temple. But just as she was about to pass through the opened large doors, a black gloved hand stopped her.

 

‘Your journey ends here, knife ear. Only visitors approved of the Divine and her guards are allowed to enter’ A muffled voice hissed annoyed. Rina flinched back in shock, nearly tumbled down the stairs. Not because of his insulting words, but because of his black gloved hand, resting on her shoulder. With a jerk she pulled herself free from his grasp, shuddering. No one except Master Cullen and the persons he permitted were allowed to touch her!

Turquoise eyes wide and wiping away the feel from his touch with her hand, Rina lifted her head to look up at her opponent. The moment their eyes locked, a lewd grin spread on the Templar’s face. His blue ringed gaze lingered for a few heartbeats on her heart-shaped face, then trailed lower. Hungrily, approvingly over her shaking form, only partially concealed by the heavy cloak. Black silken curls barely concealed by the dark red velvet hood, ivory skin and large eyes. Curves in all the right places and with her ears shaped like the ones of a cat stretched wide, she was an exotic being. Beautiful would be too much as description, although it was one of the words her Master used to describe her appearance.  And with the way that Templar looked down at her, he thought exactly the same. Nervously Rina took a step back, her trembling hand clutching the amulet.

 

‘There, there… no need to fear me, deary’ He drawled and flexed his hand which had rested just seconds before on her shoulder.

‘I think we both want something… and I think we could come to an agreement’ The Templars’ smile stretched and dread pooled in her stomach. She didn’t recognize him, which meant he wasn’t one of Master Cullen’s subordinates. No wonder that Templar proposed to her so carelessly. She was unapproachable, the possession and light of her Master only. The Templars back in Kirkwall treated her with the respect she deserved as the wife of the Knight Commander. Not even one insult muttered, always attentive and helpful when Rina needed anything. But they also kept their distance. Master Cullen was known for his possessiveness, and they all feared to cross the line between ‘being helpful’ and ‘flirting’. All this didn’t apply to the Templar in front of Rina. If he only knew who she was… 

 

‘Don’t look so scared. I will make it enjoyable for you too’ His husky voice brought her back to the present, hold on the amulet tightening. Rina opened her mouth to say something, to prevent the Templar from doing a horrible mistake – but no word left her lips. Not a sound. Throat constricting at the prospect to speak in such a uncomfortable situation stressed, overwhelmed her. Nose wrinkled nervously she dropped her gaze finally, shaking her head. 'No. I don’t want to. Leave me alone’ She pleaded silently, knuckles around the amulet turning white so tight she clutched it to her chest.

 

Unaware of Rina’s discomfort, the Templar continued, voice breathier with each word that left his mouth.

‘You want to get inside the Temple, am I right? Well. And I am the one who guards the entry. But my shift will end in fifteen minutes.’ Turquoise eyes squeezing shut she kept her lips pressed in a thin line.

‘How about you come to my tent later. We have some fun’ The way he said ‘fun’ made Rina shudder in disgust,

‘And when you pleased me well, I will allow you to enter the temple.’ As his hand touched her shoulder again she flinched, but remained otherwise frozen on the spot. The Templar took this as a sign for her agreement and chuckled, patting her cheek as if she was a puppy.

But just as he was about to detail where she should go later, a second voice made her ears twitch.

 

‘Carrol!’ Only one word, barked in a mix of fury and annoyance. Now it was the Templar’s turn to flinch and his hand instantly dropped away from Rina’s cheek. She shuddered but kept her eyes closed.

‘Are you out of your mind?!’ The second person, a man, barked next followed by the clanking of metal as he drew nearer. A whimper left the Templar who obviously was called Carrol.

‘Knight Divine Greagoir, I-‘

‘This will have consequences! Come to my tent after your shift where you will receive your punishment!’ He brushed past her, stepping sideways between Rina and the Templar. A small grateful smile grew on pouty pink lips. She knew that voice. That scent.

As the savior’s large hand settled protectively on her nape she didn’t flinch. Instead she took comfort in the touch, long black eyelashes fluttering open. Silverite armor engraved with swirls and symbols, gleaming in the bright sunlight. Highly decorated with medals and rich dark red velvety fabric, stating the position of this man who came to her rescue. Grey hair cut short, streaks of silver in the beard which framed his wrinkled face. A Knight Divine.

 

The hand in her nape squeezed and Rina looked up. Icy blue eyes ringed with darker blue and full lips pulled in a grim line softened as the Knight Divine saw the fear in her eyes.

‘It’s alright Sabrina. He won’t disturb you any longer.’ He said soothingly, then his eyes flickered searching behind her.

‘Does Cullen know you are here?’ Greagoir asked in a tender tone and she nodded slowly, holding his gaze for a heartbeat before dropping it again. Of course her Master knew. Even though she was his wife, Rina took care to stay true to the rules he had set up when she was just his mistress. Always letting him know where she went. Never leaving his line of sight without permission.

 

‘Good. So… You want to go inside the temple? Will you tell me why?` the Knight Divine inquired next and again she lifted her gaze, then slowly held the amulet out for him to see. Her small hand trembled a bit, imprints of the amulet’s form clearly visible in angry red lines against the pale palm. A testament of how tight she had clutched it. Through all this she spoke no word, but the Knight Divine seemed to understand. A kind smile appeared on his lips, melting the last traces of fury in the lines of his wrinkled face.

‘Ah. To let this amulet be blessed by the Divine? A gift for Cullen I assume?’ He summarized to which Rina nodded eagerly, slowly relaxing in his presence. With Greagoir, she was safe. One of the few persons her Master approved of. Greagoir knew her.

‘A very good Idea, Sabrina’ He said appraisingly and again squeezed her nape, before releasing it. Warmth bloomed in her chest and she straightened a little under his words. Yes. I am a good wife. She thought and pulled the amulet close to her chest again. The Knight Divine chuckled softly and his hand slid down between her shoulder blades.

‘Come then. I will bring you to the divine so you can get the amulet blessed.’  

 

She exhaled gratefully and nodded, just absently noticing the nervous glances of the other Templar as Knight Divine Greagoir opened the large oak door and led her inside the temple. As soon as the door shut behind them, the bustling sounds from outside gave way to soft silence. Rina sighed contently, the tingling in her sensitive ears lessening. Absently she rubbed with one hand over the tip of her right ear, the muscles there relaxing further under her touch. Fingertips grazed the soft mark of teeth, applied by her Master earlier that day. After their tryst in the tub, he had taken her once more in their bed. A pink blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she thought of it. Whenever her Master came back from training or fights, his need for her was insatiable. And oh, how she loved it. Just like everything she loved about him.

 

Lost in her own thoughts she followed Knight Divine Greagoir along the large hall. He made sure that she stayed close to him at all times to prevent further incidents. Their steps echoed along the high walls and she had to do three to keep up with him. Greagoir had the same height like her master, was broad and had an imposing commanding air around him.

All the while his large gloved hand stayed between her shoulder blades, preventing curious other Templars, chantry sisters and chancellors to ask questions. Soft music played in the background and several candles where lit. The whole atmosphere spoke of the holiness of this place. Ornamented walls, decorated windows. Everywhere the scent of incense, candlewax and crystal grace. Murmured prayers in odd but fitting melody to the music. Rina took in everything with wide eyes, her hand clutching the amulet anew.

‘I am glad he has you.’ Knight Divine Greagoir spoke after some time and climbing a pair of stairs which would lead them to the upper area of the temple.

 

‘After Kinloch…’ He sighed shock his head, not detailing further. Rina knew better than to ask. Master Cullen had never told her what happened in the first circle he served. But the large scars at his back… they terrified her. And at the beginning of autumn every year he was more tense than normal. Her Master was one of the survivors of what happened at the circle in Ferelden. Rina had heard about it later on, but the rumors were so horrible and cruel that she had started to cry. To think that her gentle loving Master was… caged there… tortured… it broke her heart.

 

‘You’re good for him. Help him heal.’ Greagoir spoke up and her eyes flickered up for a moment, meeting tired icy blue ones.

‘He may not say it often. Or at all. But everyone sees it. How happy you make him. Not only in a physical sense.’ They turned around a corner and reached a larger corridor, bare from any wandering pilgrims. The candles her flickered oddly, but in contrary to Rina, the Knight Divine didn’t seem to notice it. A few more steps and they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Behind it she could hear the murmur of voices. Her hold on the amulet tightened but then the Knight Divine turned to her again and smiled softly.

‘Without you… I don’t know if he would be among us still. You are the reason he lives on and endures so much.’ he said thoughtfully and Rina swallowed, caught between feeling embarrassed, grateful and overwhelmed by these words. Coming from the man her Master spoke so highly of. His mentor, back when he was only a simple recruit and Templar. And the thought that her Master depended so much on her… it was a strange feeling. Yes, there had been situations in the past where she was the strong one in their relationship. But these situations where rare. Master Cullen was always confident and determined in public. Rina was the one who needed to be coddled all the time. But her Master was okay with that, and much more.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then a pained yell echoed through the stony corridor, coming from the hall. The candles to their left and right flickered brightly, then distinguished. A strange feeling washed over her. Danger. Pain. Hurt. Despair. Rina froze in shock and was pushed instantly behind the Knight Divine’s large and broad frame. His face hardened and he drew his sword.

 

‘Stay behind me’ Greagoir ordered and opened the door with a jerk.

‘What is going on here?!’ Rina heard him snarl in an angry tone and the scent of blood tickled her nose. A hoarse otherworldly laughter followed by blinding green light. Then everything went black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My latin is horrible. But I try. :D  
> So again, to clarify:  
> Usque ad mortem atque ultra - Till death and beyond  
> Aeterni vestry - Forever Yours.


End file.
